Dracula's life
by Shadowolf2504
Summary: La vie de Dracula de A à Z jusqu'à la rencontre de Martha .Après la mort tragique du conte , Martha se voit obligée d'élever sa fille toute seule .Suite à une étrange lettre Mavis veut partir pour en savoir plus sur son père , mais beaucoup vont lui en empêcher .
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Dracula

C'était une nuit froide , habituelle et calme . Les Draculas étaient tranquilles , auprès du feu , dans leur somptueux manoir . Mina caressait les cheveux doux et noir de son fils de 20 ans , qui représentait à peu près 4 ans chez les humains . Et Azzo debout près de sa femme assise .

Les deux , ou plutôt les trois en train de profiter du silence .

''Chéri ? Pensez-vous qu'il sera fort et intelligent ?''

''Pour qui le prenez vous ma chère ?C'est notre fils,et il le sera cent fois plus que nous ! Il deviendra une légende .Et il n'y a plus qualifié que moi pour vous le dire !''

''Je veux bien te croire'' Dit Mina en souriant ,tout en caressant les cheveux soyeux de son fils .

'' Dracula''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Vous êtes fin prêts ?''

''Oui Alucard ''

''Souvenez vous ,il me faut le bambin vivant !''

'' Bon''

C'était un groupe de vampires très dangereux , sachant tout sur tout ,chaque nouvelles de chaque ce qu'ils les intéressaient le plus en ce moment ,c'était 'l'enfant prodige' .Les Draculas étaient connus pour leur pouvoir et richesse , ils étaient très appréciés comme autant détestés . Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient le plus , c'est que leurs bonheurs allait bientôt couler à l'eau en moins de cinq minutes .

Ils se mirent donc à courir ,torches à la main , épées ,poignards prêts à enlever des vies .

Ils commencèrent premièrement à bruler les écuries , les chevaux se mirent à s'affoler ,et cela se fit vite sentir et entendre .

''Vous entendez ?''

''Non,que ce passe-t-il ?''

''Les chevaux s'affolent !''Azzo se rendit rapidement vers les immenses fenê expression de visage changa très vite .

''Mon Dieu Mina ! Vite prend Dracula et suit moi !''

''Mais que ce passe-t-il ? ''

''Ne discutez pas !''

Mina fut malheureusement obligé de reveiller son fils assez violemment avant de le prendre dans ses bras et se mettre à courir !

Ils descendirent tellement vite les escaliers que ça en devenait dangereux , ils se dirigèrent vers une espèce de cave qui donnait une sortie secrète .

''Allez dans les bois et restez cachés.''Azzo tout en caressant les cheveux de son épouse .

''Pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous ?''Mina les larmes aux yeux .

''Je veux que tu restes avec notre enfant pour veuiller sur lui ...Notre petit vlad .''Tout en le caressant

Le pauvre enfant , il était tellement perturbé qu'aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche ,il regardait ses parents appeuré ,ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait .

...

''Trouvez les moi !'' Alucard en colère .

''Monsieur ! ils ont quittés leur appartement !''

Alucard attrapa violemment la gorche de ce misérable tout en disant ''Ce n'est pas mon problème !Je ne suis pas venu pour rien , je vais repartir avec du sang sur les mains,si tu ne veux pas que ce soit le tien , tu as plutôt interêt à me les trouver !''

''Oui monsieur''

Alucard le lâcha très fort à deux mètres plus loin tout en hurlant .

''Mettez le feu à tout ce que vous voyez bande d'incapables !''

''Alucard!''Azzo en garde,avec une magnifique épée qui semblait assez tranchante en main,était prêt à se battre pour la cause de sa famille et la sienne .

''Tiens tiens ,Azzo,toujours en forme ?Où est-t-il ?''

'' ...''

''Bon Dieu, sortez d'ici me chercher sa famille!''

''Ils sont déjà très Loin Alucard!''

''Peu importe, si il faut que je commence par toi .''

Mais Alucard savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire , et même un vampire comme lui en avait la boule au ventre .

Ils Commencèrent à se battre , au milieu du feu ,la fumée aux poumons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Maman ! pourquoi tu cours aussi vite ?''

Elle s'arrêta enfin, plusieurs kilomètres après un long sprint.

Déposa son enfant à terre et le plaça derrière un immense tronc ,bien caché.

'' Reste ici mon grand ,tata Rosy va venir te chercher,ne fais aucun bruit''.

Elle l'embrassa très fort tout en l'étreignant ; ''Je t'aime très fort mon grand.''

''Mais ?''

Il faisait plutôt frais ,elle enleva son écharpe et lui mit .Tout en partant en courant... et en pleurant ...

''MAMAN!''

Elle courait de plus en plus vite ,et pleurait de plus en plus fort .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Des épées s'entrechoquaient , à en faire mal aux oreilles.

Ils se battaient tellement brutalement , et commençaient à suffoquer , il était temps qu'un vainqueur s'annonce pour qu'il puisse sauver sa peau une seconde fois .

Enfin Azzo désarma son ennemi , d'un coup de pied violent le mit à terre , et Alucard commença à reculer tout en le suppliant d'avoir pitié de lui .Azzo n'était pas mauvais ,au contraire.

''Azzo ...mon ami, tu sais je ne voulais pas faire tout ça,c-c'était une idée de mes autres amis haha...enfin tu ne va quand même pas me tuer ?''

''Ami ?Haha mon Dieu, facile à dire quand on a la lame sous la gorge. Mais non, tu as raison ,je ne vais pas te tuer, mais tu vas devoir partir très loin et ne Jamais revenir .Compris? M'oublier complètement, et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds en Transylvanie ,ni toi, ni tes chiens qui te servent d'amis !''

''Bien ,bien, je te le promets.''

'' AHHHH!''

Le traitre que c'était !il avait fait signe à un de ses assistant de rester au cas où les choses ne se passeraient pas comme prévu, c'était le cas.

Le pauvre paternelle de Vlad Dracula,se fit poignarder par l'arrière,Alucard se leva à une rapidité incroyable venant de sa joie de vivre à imaginer la mort d'Azzo .Et lui planta à son tour un poignard,mais à l' était tenu de chaque cotés par une lame transpercée jusqu'au cœur.

''Alors mon grand,tu as mal?,je suppose que oui,laisse moi te faire une promesse,je vais très bien m'occuper de ton fils,je t'en donne ma parole.''

''Non!''Le sang à la bouche.

''OH si !Adieu .''

Ils le lâchèrent et le laissa tomber .

Partirent en courant avec un rire diabolique, quittèrent le manoir et se remirent aux recherches.

Mina courait toujours, mais cette fois ci en direction de l'incendie.

Elle trouvèrent Azzo pratiquement mort entouré de flammes.

''AZZO!''Elle couru le rejoindre et deposa sa tête sur ses genoux.

''Mina,je,je suis désolé...''

''shuuut,rien n'est de ta faute.''elle posa ses lèvres sur le cadavre de son mari en laissant deux larmes tomber sur son visage.

''Je t'aime''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Vlad ? mon grand c'est moi ,Rosy.''

Vlad avait la tête sur les genoux,et leva ses yeux bleus doucement sur sa tante , avec des larmes sur son visage.

Rosy le prit doucement dans ses bras en disant;''Tout va s'arranger mon beau , n'ais plus peur , je suis là.''

Rosy rentrait chez elle dos au manoir en feu,dos au passé,dos aux parents du petit ,pour essayer d'éduquer un enfant qui n'est pas le sien,et qui aura à jamais de la tristesse et de la haine dans son cœur .

**Ouf! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long pour un premier chapitre, j'espère également qu'il vous plaira .Ciao^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Je suis là .

''Alors ?''

''Toujours rien Monsieur .''

''Rrrrr bon-sang ,bande d'incapable ! On doit tout faire soit même !''

''Monsieur,nous savons juste qu'ils sont passés par la forêt''

''Et ?''

''Et bien ... c'est tout .''

''...;Continuez les recherches , nous finirons bien par les trouver''

''Oui Monsieur'' Ils se mirent tous à courir sauf Alucard .

''Je te retrouverai'' Dit il , tout en regardant le lune qui était pleine et scintillante .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosy continuai de marcher , tranquillement cette fois ci,tout en portant l'enfant endormi dans ses bras .

''Vlad,reveil toi mon grand,regarde comme la lune est belle''

Rosy voulait tout faire pour lui faire oublier l'incident ,elle savait qu'un jour cela arriverai ,mais elle pensait également que qu'il était assez grand pour ne plus oublier .

Dracula leva tranquillement la tête et la regarda longtemps ,très longtemps,comme si il était hyptnotisé ,bordé.

Rosy l'observa calmement,jusqu'à ce qu'il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa tante .

Elle fut triste de le voir ainsi,orphelin,silencieux,déprimé,il savait ce qu'il s'était passé,que plus jamais ses parents reviendraient .

'' ...''

''Nous y voilà !'' Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle ,la referma ,deposa Vlad sur le divan et alluma un feu .

Ils étaient enfin en sécurité .

Elle se plaça devant le feu tout en le regardant,il n'avait pas parlé une fois depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans la forêt .

''Alors , tu veux faire quelque chose?''

'' ...''

Il l'a regardait ,silencieusement , avec ses beaux yeux bleus d'innocent .

''D'acc-ord,bon ,tu dois sans doute avoir faim nn?''

Toujours rien .

''Tu veux t'amuser,lire,dessiner peut être ?''

...

Elle s'approcha doucement ,se posa à côté de lui ,se lecha le pouce pour lui enlever une tâche de cendre; et le prit dans ses bras tout en disant :

''Vlad ,je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je te protègerais et plus personne ne te fera de mal .Aie confiance.''

''Où est maman ?''

''...,je, ils sont partis,...,je suis désolée.-Tu veux aller voir les chevaux ?Ils sont grands et très gentils tu sais .''

''D'accord ''

''Allez, suis moi''Dit elle contente ,de lui avoir enlevé quelques mots .

''Et apres que voudras tu faire ?''Jouer ?

''D'accord''

''Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tout ce que je te dis .''

Il s'arrêta et dit : ''Tu as du sang ?''

''...? Bien sûr , EVIDEMMENT que j'en ai ''Elle fut tellement ravi, il s'emblait moins coincé.

Elle le lui apporta et vida en quelque seconde son verre,il en redemanda, puis bailla.

''Je crois qu'il serai temps d'aller nous reposer , le soleil se lève, tu viens ?''

''Oui, merci Rosy.''

Elle sourit , le prit et allèrent dormir.

''Pourvu que ca dure'' dit elle dans sa tête .

**Salut tout le monde,alors il y a eu un gros problème je suis desolee,je vais régler ca au plus vite .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Frankenstein

Dracula avait grandi , plus il grandissait plus sa tante pensait qu'il oubliait.

Il avait maintenant 100 ans , ça devenait un adolescent , fort et intelligent , sage et beau .

Rosy était de plus en plus fière .

''Vlad mon grand, ce soir je sors voir des amies , tu ne m'en veux pas ?''Dit elle calmement .

''Non non'' Dracula n'était pas du genre bavard et fut toujours très compréhensif à l'égare de sa protectrice.

''Bien , il y a de quoi de quoi dans la cave ,tu pourras te débrouiller ?''

''Bien sûr , ne t'inquiètes pas ,à toute à l'heure''

''A toute à l'heure mon grand''

Elle mit un beau manteau rouge ,pourquoi rouge ,parce que s'était la couleur qui lui correspondait le plus , elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux ondulés et de splendides yeux bleus comme sa sœur ,sinon dites comme ceux de son neveu .

''Et puis ne m'attends pas ,d'accord ?''

''D'accord''

Il faisait très froid ,la neige avait pris la place des fleurs et plantes .Elle marcha au lieu de voler pour en profiter,elle adorait la neige .

Elle continuait à marcher tranquillement en train de regarder les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua que le bruit des ses pas changea.

Rosy ne marchait plus sur de la neige mais sur des cendres .

''Mon Dieu ,mais qu'est ce que c'est?, pas encore ?''

Et si . Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient devenu flammes , un immense incendie jaillissait au loin , un autre château fut victime de mauvaises âmes ,à croire que tout les beaux manoir de cette province devait finir par être réduit en cendre .

Elle se mit à voler à toute vitesse pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire .

Helas elle pensa qu'il était déjà trop tard , mas rien ne l'est.

Elle survola le château et aperçu une personne sur le balcon en boule en train de pleurer,elle s'approcha et se retransforma en vampire.

''Quel genre de monstre Est-ce ?''Se dit elle dans sa tête .

L'inconnu levant la tête et resta muet .C'était une espèce de cadavre recousu qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge de Dracula.

''Comment t'appelles tu ?''

''**Frankenstein** madame''

Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas du tout le temps de parler ,car les flammes commençaient à bruler le balcon .

Rosy commença à paniquer, elle se pencha et regarda sur quoi ils pouvaient atterrir car ils savaient tout deux qu'elle ne pourrait pas le porter.

''Tu as confiance en moi ?''Rosy prit de panique.

''Oui ,..enfin je crois''Frankenstein inquiet .

''Alors saute!''

Elle le prit par la main et ils sautèrent d'au moins 8 mètres et atterrirent sur une grosse réserve de foin .

Et se mirent à courir pour éviter de se faire écraser par le château qui allait bientôt s'écrouler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinnnnnng,le téléphone sonne .

''Résidence Dracula j'écoute''

''...''

''Comment ça elle n'est pas venu ?''

''Si elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrai je vous assure,''

''...,...''

''Très bien je vous tiendrai au courant, au revoir''

Dracula fut terriblement inquiet d'apprendre que sa tante n'était pas chez ses amies auquelles elle devait rendre visite.

''Où est elle bon sang?''

Il s'apprêta à sortir mais subitement quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à sa place.

''Rosy ?Où étais tu ?Quelqu'un a demandé après toi!''

''J'ai eu un petit imprévu .''

Une étrange personne apparu, Dracula le regarda étonnement.

''Vlad je te presente Frankenstein, ton demi frêre ''

''Je n'en ai pas.''Dit-il froidement.

''Eh bien maintenant si, sois gentil avec lui tu veux, il a beaucoup de chose en commun avec toi ,je l'ai sorti d'un affreux incendie.D'ailleurs

il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé!''

''...''

''Voyons ne sois pas timide,tu vas voir ,il est très gentil mon neveu.''Dit elle avec un grand sourir.

''...''Dracula

''...''Frank

''Rosy ?''Son neveu.

''Oui?''Rosy

''Pourquoi est ce mon demi frêre ?''

''Parce que je l'ai adopté ''Dit elle avec un tel enthousiasme.

''QUOI?!'' Dirent ils à l'unisson .


End file.
